Canon Naegiri meet OTF Naegiri
by Davie232
Summary: Another day is done at Hope's Peak. Makoto and Kyoko stay behind to do some paperwork. However much to their horror, they meet their counterparts from another world.


It was late in the afternoon, and the school had finished up for the day at Hope's Peak. Makoto was in his office sitting at his desk going over some paperwork.

"Hey Makoto," Aoi said as she walked into his office. "Do you and Kyoko want to go out for dinner my treat?"

"Sorry Aoi we can't," Makoto replied as he continued to look at the paperwork. "We need to get some of this done before we finish for today."

"Oh, come on Makoto!" Aoi groaned. "Ever since this school reopened a few months ago. You and Kyoko have always been busy!"

"Well Kyoko and I do run this school," Makoto said as he raised his head to look at the swimmer. "I know it's been a while since we had a catch-up, but it won't be this week."

Makoto stood up and grabbed his papers and walked over to the small glass coffee he had in his office and sat down in the armchair.

Aoi was about to reply, but she felt someone behind her. She turned around to see Byakuya.

"Still busy I see?" Byakuya said.

"Always," Makoto replied. "I knew running a school wasn't easy, but man the paperwork is rough."

"Tell me about it," Byakuya groaned. "I'm guessing you and Kirigiri won't joining us?"

"Correct we need to get this done before we head," Makoto replied.

"Very well, let's go Hina the others will be waiting," Byakuya said as he walked away from Makoto's office.

Aoi was saddened, but she grudgingly knew that Makoto and Kyoko had jobs to do. She quickly went after Byakuya. The duo was meeting up with Toko, Hiro and Komaru for a Class 78 dinner.

Makoto began to rub his forehead. "I don't know what was worse. Dealing with all this paperwork or fighting the despair."

"It's the paperwork?" Said a female voice.

Makoto raised his head and saw Kyoko walked into his office with her own paperwork.

"This paperwork is never-ending," she said. "Unlike the despair that we managed to overcome." She sat on the sofa that was near the glass table. She was sitting next to her boyfriend.

"We overcame it, and things are getting better slowly but surely," Makoto smiled at Kyoko. "I can't believe it's nearly been a year since Class 77b stopped Mitarai. I wonder how the class are getting on? I will need to send Hinata an email at some point."

Makoto went back to his paperwork. While Kyoko placed her paperwork on the table and stretched her arms before starting her load.

The pair sat in silence as they got to work. Kyoko would never admit it to anyone else. But when she was ever near Makoto. She felt safe, and he would always protect her. She knew Makoto wasn't a fighter but he always stood up for her, and she will always be grateful for that.

"Hey Makoto," Kyoko said softly.

"What's up Kyoko?" He replied and looked at her.

"After we are finished with this paperwork. Do you want to make love on your desk," she smirked.

Makoto's eyes nearly fell out of his eye socket. "What?!"

"We both have been very busy in the last few weeks," Kyoko said. "When was the last time we made love to each other?"

"Erm… A few weeks ago?" Makoto blushed.

"Yes, it was a few weeks ago. I feel like we need a little catch-up," Kyoko grinned.

"Um… But I don't want my desk to be sticky."

"It won't be," she smiled seductively at Makoto.

However, the mood was ruined as everything around them turned to black. The only thing that remained the glass table, the armchair and the sofa. Everything else had vanished.

Makoto quickly put his paperwork on the table and held Kyoko's gloved hand.

"Aww look at them Kyoko," said a male voice that sounded like Makoto's voice. "They are not even married pathetic!"

"Yes, they are. However, they look cute, together don't they?" Said a female voice that was the same as Kyoko's voice.

"Who goes there?" Makoto said firmly.

They heard the man and woman laugh and they walked forward out of the darkness stunning Makoto and Kyoko in the process. It was themselves they were looking at.

"Who are we? I hear you ask?" Said the Makoto look alike. "Well I am Emperor Makoto Naegi, and this wonderful woman beside me is my wife. Empress Kyoko Naegi."

"Emperor? Empress?" Makoto said shocked. "Wait are you two different versions of us?"

"That we are," OTF Makoto replied. "Now tell why both of you haven't got married yet?"

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other somewhat confused. Then Kyoko looked at OTF Makoto.

"Why is it so important that you need our current life affairs?" Kyoko asked.

"Simple really," OTF Kyoko said. "My Makoto and I have been in love with each other for a long time. So, we figured that you two might share the same fate."

"A long time?" Makoto said shocked.

"Yes," OTF Kyoko smiled. "We met in our early teens, and now here we are 22 years old and both ruling the world. Our peaceful utopia!"

"Ruling the world?" Kyoko said raising an eyebrow. "How did you two come to rule the world?"

"We will answer your question if you answer ours first."

"Very well then," Kyoko replied. "Makoto and I had only gotten together last year. We have been fighting despair, have been in two killing games and we also had our memories wiped. So, getting together wasn't our focus. Also, we were shy when it came to admitting our feelings for each other."

"Two killing games huh?" OTF Makoto chuckled. "The first one being our class while trapped in this school building correct?"

"Yes," Kyoko replied. "I'm guessing our paths are very similar with a few differences of course."

"You are correct," OTF Kyoko replied. "Now it's our turn to answer your question… Makoto and I met when were 12 years old."

"12 years old?" Makoto said shocked. "Wait… You and my counterpart would have had the upper hand against Enoshima when she launched her killing game. Because you two would have memories of each other before the two years of memories that you two would have lost."

"Junko wouldn't do anything to hurt us," OTF Kyoko smiled darkly.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes on her counterpart and Makoto's counterpart. "So, you two are in despair then?"

OTF Makoto and OTF Kyoko burst out laughing. "Us in despair?" OTF Kyoko replied. "Oh, please don't be so stupid!"

"We neither hope or despair. We are grey!" OTF Makoto added. "We are both shaped by our past, and we don't care about good or evil. Rights or wrong. The one thing we both seek and have claimed is a world without war and bloodshed."

"Kyoko, how is Fuhito?" OTF Kyoko asked emotionless. "Is he still alive in your world?"

"Yes, he is it," Kyoko replied. She knew her counterpart's grandfather is no doubt dead.

"That is a shame," OTF Kyoko replied. "I'm guessing he never beat you up or shoved your hands into a pot of boiling hot water?"

"My grandfather never laid a finger on me! He was strict with me because he wanted me to carry on our legacy. But he protected me no matter what!"

"Carry on our legacy," OTF Kyoko said in disgust. "You have no idea how much it was drilled into me that I had to pass on the name and be a cold-hearted detective! Fuhito did hit me many a time and once he found out that I grew close to Makoto. He got himself drunk and attacked me."

"Lair!" Kyoko said firmly. "Any version of our grandfather couldn't be as bad as you made yours out to be."

"Oh, is that so?" OTF Kyoko said coldly. "He successfully tied my hands together and shoved them into the pot that I mentioned earlier. My hands were forever ruined by his disgusting actions."

"No way!" Makoto said horrified.

"Then the person I loved and trusted the most came to rescue me," OTF Kyoko said warmly as she looked at her husband. "However, as soon as Fuhito saw Makoto. The old man charged at Makoto and tackled him to the ground. Then began to give Makoto a brutal beating. I watched the horror unfold before me. I had to do something to save the man I love. So, I grabbed a knife, and I killed Fuhito by stabbing him in the heart."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes on her counterpart. "How did our father take to the news?"

"Beats me," OTF Kyoko said shrugging her shoulders. "He never once showed up at the hospital when I was getting my hands treated. Makoto's parents were kind enough to let me live with them. I can't thank them enough for everything they have done for me."

"If you stayed with my parents. Then Komaru love would you to bits!" Makoto said warmly.

OTF Makoto eye twitched, and he shook his head for a few seconds. While OTF Kyoko knew to change the subject quickly.

"So, two years later we went to Hope's Peak," OTF Kyoko said. "Everyone in our class got on with each other. While Makoto and I kept our distance. But Maizono was being a bitch and tried to steal Makoto away from me."

'_Why did Makoto's counterpart shake his head? Why did my counterpart change the subject rather quickly,' _Kyoko thought. _'Did something happen to their Komaru?'_

"Wait seriously?" Makoto said shocked by OTF Kyoko's words.

"Yes," his counterpart replied. "It was disgusting. She would never leave me alone. She always tried to worm her way into my life. Just like Kuwata did Asahina."

"Wait Kuwata had a crush on Aoi?" Kyoko asked. She didn't want to admit this out loud, but she was beginning to find this talk interesting.

"It was more than a crush," OTF Makoto said annoyed. "Honestly, Kuwata and Maizono were weirdoes who would not take the hint!"

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other, and to both, it felt weird to hear that Sayaka and Leon were vastly different people in another world.

"So, what was your reasoning for going to Hope's Peak?" Kyoko asked her counterpart.

"My reasoning?" OTF Kyoko said surprised. "It was to go there, study for two years then leave and get a decent paid job."

"So, you never tried to cut ties with our father?" Kyoko asked.

"Cut ties?" OTF Kyoko chuckled. "The ties were already broken by the time I arrived at the school. Remember I said before that MY father never showed his face when I was hospitalised after my dealings with Fuhito. In fact, my father never made any attempt to speak to me. Until it was late in the school year and it was business. But he did try to worm his way back into my life. But I wasn't having it."

'_Father,'_ Kyoko thought to herself.

Makoto looked at his girlfriend, and he knew that she was thinking. Then he looked at the couple. "So, how long did you two take to hit it off with Enoshima and Ikusaba?"

"How long?" OTF Makoto asked surprised.

"Yeah, with those two being in the class same as you and Kyoko."

The OTF couple looked at each other, and both were rather shocked by the news.

"They weren't in the same class as us," OTF Kyoko said.

"What?" Makoto said stunned.

"It's true," his counterpart replied. "There was only 14 of us. I guess that's another difference between our worlds. The twins were part of your class. While they weren't in our world."

"Wow, you suck Kyoko," OTF Kyoko giggled. "The Ultimate Despair was the same class as you and you didn't know any better."

"You take that back!" Makoto said annoyed. "Kyoko did her best!"

"Looks like you touched a nerve there Kyoko," OTF Makoto chuckled. "Anyway, back on point. Kyoko and I never met the twins straight away. In fact, it was six months in being at the school that we met the pair for the first time."

"I still remember that day," OTF Kyoko warmly. "Junko calling us the Ultimate Love Couple, getting under our skins and you calling her a bimbo."

"Yes, it was a first interesting meeting to say none the less," he replied. "Junko knew who we were and what we wanted. So, she offered us a deal, and we took it."

"What deal was that?" Kyoko asked.

"She would have her despair," he replied. "Then once she had her fun. She would step back and let us take control of the ruined world and rebuild it in our image."

"You two disgust me!" Kyoko said coldly. "All of those people killed so you two can have your bloody hands on the world."

The couple laughed then OTF Kyoko began to smirk. "We are still good people. Three years have passed since we became Empress and Emperor and not one war has taken place and killings are no longer a thing."

"You two are not good people!" Kyoko said firmly. "You two are selfish nothing more. I feel sorry for my father having a daughter like you!"

"Oh, are you starting to hate me?" OTF Kyoko smirked again. "Here let me help you. I had Junko kill our father. I give her the order to kill him."

Kyoko's eyes widened, and she broke free from Makoto's hand, and she stood up and launched herself at her counterpart.

However, OTF Makoto stood in front of his wife. "I suggest wisely you sit back down Kirigiri!"

Kyoko raised her hand and slapped OTF Makoto across the face. "Next time it will be a punch get out of my way NOW!"

"Makoto move!" OTF Kyoko demanded. He moved out of the way, and the two women locked eyes with each other.

"Enoshima killed my father," Kyoko said in anger. "For this, I will never forgive her. I know that my father had made mistakes in the past. He tried his best to make it up to me. If Makoto hadn't pushed me to speak to my father during the lockdown. We wouldn't have made up. Do you have any idea what I was going through? When I found my father's remains? Thanks to having my memory wiped by Enoshima. I thought I met my father for the first time and he was nothing but bones!"

"You cried? Big deal, I had a tear running down my cheek when I saw his remains," OTF Kyoko replied bored. "I had plans to kill him from the very start, but I let Junko do the dirty work."

"You couldn't kill him, could you?" Kyoko said angerly. "You're a coward!"

"I'm not a coward!" OTF Kyoko said coldly.

"But you are! You didn't have the nerve to kill our father. Because why exactly? Was it because there was a tiny piece of you that still loved him? Or was it that you had fallen too far and you were ashamed of him seeing what you had become?"

OTF Kyoko's eyes narrowed on her counterpart, and she threw a punch at her counterpart's face and landed. Kyoko took a few steps backwards, and she was ready to fall down, but her boyfriend held onto her and kept her stable.

"The reason he died was that he was NEVER there for me. When I needed him most!" OTF Kyoko said in anger. "If he made an attempt to come and see at the hospital at least I would have known he cared. But no! He never came near me once. Even after Makoto's parents took me in 15 years old, I was when that happened, and we never spoke to each other until I was a few good months of turning 18 years old! So nearly three years of him not coming to look for me after I killed his father!"

OTF Makoto took his wife in his arms and gave her a hug while turning her away from the action. While his counterpart checked his girlfriend's face for bruises left by the punch.

"So, who survived your killing game at Hope's Peak?" OTF Makoto asked as he continued to hug his wife.

"Let me handle this," Makoto whispered to Kyoko. She gives him a small nod, and he stood in front of his girlfriend. "There was six of us that got out of here. Myself, Kyoko, Aoi, Togami, Fukawa and Hiro."

"Interesting," OTF Makoto replied. "I'm guessing Junko did kill Mukuro in your world? Also, what happened to Junko?"

"Yeah, Enoshima did kill her sister," Makoto replied. "As for Enoshima herself. She killed herself when my hope became too strong for her to break."

"Hope!" OTF Makoto said annoyed. "Who needs hope because it's never done me or Kyoko any favours! Anyway, let me run a list, and you tell me if I'm correct. Kuwata killed Maizono, Owada killed Fujisaki, Taka was killed by Yamada then he got killed by Ludenberg, and finally Ogami killed herself by poison?"

"You're correct," Makoto replied. "I guess our killings games were pretty much the same."

"Seems that way. How many trials did you have?"

"We have six in total," Makoto replied.

OTF Kyoko broke free of her husband's hug, and the pair looked at each other for a few seconds and then she turned around to face the couple as did her husband.

"If you had six trials," OTF Makoto said. "What happened in the fifth one?"

"Ever since we woke up in the school and having no idea how we all got there. Kyoko spent her time investigating the school as much as she could," Makoto replied. "After Ogami died, Kyoko came very close to discovering the truth. That Enoshima pulled a fast one and tried to have me murdered at the time I was suffering from a bad fever and if Kyoko hadn't been there to stop Enoshima. I would have died. The following morning me and the others apart from Kyoko found a dead body whose face was covered by a mask and had a knife sticking in her gut."

"Maizono's body?" OTF Makoto asked.

"No, we found out the last trial it was Ikusaba's body. I can't believe Enoshima would kill her own sister and use her dead body to pull a trap on us," Makoto said shaking his head. "Because of my fever, I was stuck in bed and Kyoko always being on her own. We were prime suspects. Togami and the other three stuck together, so they all had lullabies. So, when Monokuma called the fifth trial. Kyoko and I were paired against each other."

OTF Makoto and OTF Kyoko looked at each other for a few seconds, and then both sets of eyes landed back on their counterparts.

"Makoto let me handle this one," Kyoko whispered to him. "I still haven't forgiven myself for what I did." She walked forward and stood in front of him and looked directly at their counterparts.

"I knew we were both set up," Kyoko said calmly. "But I lied the whole way through the trail so I couldn't be the one to die. I was so close to foiling Enoshima plans I threw Makoto under the bus."

"How could you?!" OTF Kyoko said angerly, as she tightened her fists.

"I was being what my grandfather wanted me to be. A detective who sought out truth above all else. If Makoto was in the way, he had to be taken down. But Makoto knew my secret and he could and should have called me out."

"A secret?" OTF Kyoko said surprised.

"Yes, Makoto was the only person that knew I had a special key or other words a master key which gave me full access to the school. At the time I was suffering from amnesia, and I couldn't remember what my talent was. It turns out Enoshima used a much heavier dose of the memory wipe drug on me. So, her killing game could last much longer. Back on point, Togami was growing distrustful of me, and he asked for my dorm room. When I give him it without question. Enoshima planted arrows in my room to make me like I was ready to kill someone. But how could I plant such items in my room if I didn't have my dorm room key?"

"But you had the master key," OTF Makoto replied. "So, you could have planted them in your room to take the heat off you?"

"I could have, but I didn't," Kyoko replied. "Makoto knew my secret, but he never said to the others that I was lying and I had the master key on me. But instead, he began to question this trail and Monokuma panicked and called for a vote. Which Makoto was sentenced to death!"

OTF Kyoko's eyes lit up in anger. "HOW COULD YOU!" She roared making her husband and his counterpart jump. While her counterpart stood firm.

"How could I?" Kyoko said coldly. "Simple, I grew to care a little bit for Makoto. But it wasn't enough for me to break my train of thought. But…" Kyoko paused as she closed her eyes. "When I saw Makoto getting pulled to the belt and tied down to the desk. I felt regret, sadness and I knew in my cold heart that I did something wrong. Makoto never did anything bad to me, and he was always honest with me. In my heart, I sent an innocent boy to his death and for once. I couldn't care about being a detective. But then Alter Ego appeared and saved Makoto's life. It gave me hope, and I secretly decided that I would find a way to save Makoto and I did."

OTF Kyoko's eyes narrowed on her counterpart. "My grandfather would have loved you greatly. You had become EVERYTHING that he wanted me to become. To have no emotions so making the hard choices would be easy!"

"Do you think the choice would have been easy if I still had my memories?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm guessing the answer would be no?" OTF Kyoko replied.

"Correct! When I recovered my lost memories back. It destroyed me inside that I did something that awful to Makoto. To know that we were close before Enoshima took our memories. I have apologies to Makoto more than a few times for my actions. But every time he says it's fine and he doesn't blame me. But that trial and what I did that day still eats away at me."

Makoto raised his hand and placed it on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Kyoko, how many times do I need to tell you," he said softly. "I forgive you, and if I didn't, then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

"You're stupid and naïve counterpart!" OTF Makoto said coldly. "You're far too forgiving for your own good!"

"I might be far too forgiving, but that's who I am!" Makoto said defiantly. "I may be open and somewhat naïve. But the two things I have that you nor your Kyoko will never have is a good heart and love for others!"

OTF Makoto began to chuckle. "Love for others you say? We love Junko, we love Mukuro, and we love Chisa."

"Chisa?" Makoto replied confused. "Wait, are you talking Yukizome?"

"Yes, I am," OTF Makoto replied. "She was brainwashed by the despair video. But we saved her, and now she is living with us in our palace along with Mukuro and our daughter."

'_He didn't say Enoshima, did she die as well?'_ Kyoko thought.

"Daughter?!" Makoto said in disbelief.

"Yes, you heard him correctly," OTF Kyoko said. "Yes, we are parents, and we love our daughter greatly."

"You two will be awful parents!" Kyoko said darkly. "You two are twisted to the core."

"You are right about us," OTF Kyoko sighed. "But I and Makoto have put plans in place for our daughter to ensure that she doesn't become like us."

"Kyoko and I have suffered rough teenage years which have shaped us into the people that we are today," OTF Makoto sighed. "We wish as parents is for our daughter to have a happy life and not one that has pain and death."

Kyoko looked at their counterparts, and she could sense the pair wasn't lying, but there were two questions that still needed to be asked. What happened in Makoto's counterpart past and what did the couple do to rule the world.

"Other Makoto," she said. "You still haven't told us what happened in your past. Your wife has told us what happened to her. But you haven't spoken yet!"

"And I don't need too!" He replied coldly. "I rather not talk about it!"

"Why are you scared to tell us?" She smirked. "I won't judge."

"He is not scared!" OTF Kyoko said in anger. "It brings him great pain!"

"You did something you deeply regret don't you?" Kyoko said. "I wonder if you killed someone close to you!"

OTF Kyoko rushed forward and punched her counterpart in the face. This caused Kyoko to crash to the floor. Makoto began to get slightly angry, and he stepped forward and put both hands on OTF Kyoko's shoulders, and he pushed her back causing her to stumble and fall down on her bum.

OTF Makoto was left fuming by what he saw and launched forward and punched Makoto into the face. Then OTF Makoto pushed his counterpart to the ground, and he got on his knees and began to punch Makoto's face repeatedly.

Kyoko watched on in horror and disbelief. While her counterpart looked on and it began to bring back awful memories out that night. This world's Makoto may not be hers but a Makoto is on his back and getting beaten up.

A few tears ran down her face. "MAKOTO STOP!" OTF Kyoko cried out. Her husband stopped, and he turned around to see his wife in tears. "Makoto, please stop! Its bringing back awful memories of Fuhito."

OTF Makoto for a few seconds was confused by his wife's words. But when he turned back around and saw what he had done to his counterpart. He clicked on straight away and knew that his wife saw a version of him getting beaten up the same way as he did all those many years ago.

He stood up and went over to his wife and helped her stand up, and the two hugged. "I'm sorry," OTF Makoto whispered. "Please, forgive me."

"Makoto," OTF Kyoko said softly. "It's ok I don't blame you. It's all Fuhito's fault. Thank you, Makoto for coming to my rescue."

"Anything for the woman that I love!"

Kyoko watched the couple hug then she crawled over to her boyfriend. "Makoto forgive me for not coming to your rescue."

Makoto who was still lying on his back slowly sat up, and he looked Kyoko. Before he got a chance to reply. His girlfriend threw her arms around his body and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Kyoko as long as you're ok then that's all I'm worried about!" Makoto said firmly. "I've taken a beaten from Munakata before. So, I can shrug this off."

"You're a fool," Kyoko said softly.

"That's why you love me," he chuckled.

Kyoko pulled him, and she saw that ever warm loving smile from Makoto. She tried to smile back but she couldn't. She failed to protect her man.

"We are leaving!" OTF Makoto said. "I have grown bored of this!"

"Not yet!" Kyoko said as she got to her feet also helping her boyfriend to get to his. "There is one more thing that I want to know."

"Which is?" OTF Makoto replied.

"How did you both take over your world? If the world was covered by despair?"

"Simple, we created our brainwashing video," OTF Makoto replied. "People who watch it are completely loyal to us and if any of those people were in despair are cured."

"That would explain why you keep saying there is no war or killings," Kyoko replied.

"A perfect utopia of peace! It's something that Kyoko and I have sought after having meeting Junko. So, after leaving Hope's Peak and the Killing Game behind. We launched our video, and three years later here we are. All money that would have gone to building weapons is now spent on helping the poor and curing the sick. We let the world run itself, however, if there is something that we are not happy with. Then we will step in and crush it!"

"So, all those people that have died for your utopia! Makoto said. "Were all of their deaths worth it?"

"Of course, it was!" OTF Makoto replied annoyed. "Everything must come at a cost. This was no different."

Makoto let out a sigh, and he slowly shook his head. "I've heard enough. You two go now! Never bother us again!"

"Oh, don't worry we won't," OTF Makoto replied. "You two are disappointing, and we are ashamed of calling you both our counterparts… But I do have one request for you and only you."

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

OTF Makoto pushed his wife away to one side gently, and he walked forward towards his counterpart. Kyoko stepped in front of her boyfriend. She failed to protect him moments from now. But she will not fail again.

"Kyoko, please step aside," Makoto asked. "This is between me and my counterpart."

Kyoko was stuck in two minds, but she respected her boyfriend's wishes and moved away. Makoto and his counterpart stared at each other. Until OTF Makoto raised both hands and placed them on Makoto's shoulders.

"Please, look after Komaru and make sure she is happy and lives for a long time," OTF Makoto said weakly.

"Huh?" Makoto replied confused. He didn't expect this request. Then he saw a tear running down his counterpart's cheek.

"I failed to protect my Komaru when we were younger, and she died," OTF Makoto said weakly. "So, please make sure your Komaru is happy!"

"You have my word!" Makoto replied firmly.

OTF Makoto nodded, and he walked away from his counterpart and into a loving hug from his wife. Then the pair slowly walked away together into the shadows. The black void began to disappear, and everything went back to normal.

"Look Kyoko daylight!" Makoto said.

"Thank goodness for that," she replied. "I was starting to get sick of the black void that we were in."

"I can't believe what just happened there… I can't believe there are versions of us out there that twisted," Makoto said uneasily. "I feel sick at the thought."

Kyoko didn't reply as she was deep in thought over Makoto's counterpart words and request.

Makoto looked at his girlfriend and knew that her detective brain was piecing things together.

"Makoto," she said slowly as she looked at him. "I think your counterpart killed his Komaru."

"Huh? What makes you think that?" Makoto asked.

"Well for a start, he refused to talk about his past about it would cause him pain. Then when I brought the idea of him killing someone close to him. My counterpart reacted. Then he said to you to look after your Komaru because he failed to protect his Komaru. So, I've come up with a possible scene."

"Which is?"

"Your counterpart and his Komaru were out somewhere together. Then something went wrong, and he tried to protect her from was ever happening, and he ended up killing her somehow."

"I think that's pushing it a little Kyoko?" Makoto sighed.

"It might be, however. I think it's the most logical outcome. Considering how much of a monster your counterpart is. I think his sister's death and the fact he played a part in it has caused him to become the monster that he is today. Also, he and my counterpart has brainwashed their world to stop war, killings, pain and suffering which proves my case."

Makoto rubbed his head and sighed again. "Your case is very good. I wish I could have talked to him more and find out the truth. Maybe I could have helped him."

Kyoko began to smile, and this was one of the many reasons why she fell in love with Makoto. He had a big heart and always wanted to help people who don't deserve help.

"Kyoko, how are you by the way in regards to what your counterpart said about her grandfather?" Makoto asked.

"Shock I will admit," Kyoko replied. "But I'm struggling to see my grandfather be anything like my counterpart described her grandfather."

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I believe her, and everything else that she and your counterpart had said," Kyoko answered. "The way they spoke and pretty much answered every question that we asked… Well apart from your counterpart's history. They had nothing to gain, so I believe them."

"I'm glad we are not like them," Makoto sighed. "The very thought of being twisted is very chilling. But I do feel sorry for them. They must have been lonely until they bumped into Enoshima and Ikusaba."

'_Lonely?' _Kyoko thought. _'That was me before I met you Makoto.'_

Makoto looked down at the paperwork and shook his head. "Kyoko, I've lost interest in doing the paperwork. Do you want to get out of here and head home?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea," she replied as her belly began to rumble. Which caused Makoto to laugh while Kyoko's face grew red.

"I will make dinner, and we can have a movie night," Makoto said warmly. "We can do the paperwork tomorrow."

"You can have me for dinner if you want and can we skip the movie," she said seductively.

Makoto began to blush. "You can be the desert!"

Kyoko began to laugh as she watched Makoto grab his things and the two left his office holding hands.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
